Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus. Mare particularly, the present disclosure relates to a video processing apparatus.
Description of Related Art
The advance of internet technology comes with the increasing demand of video contents, so that the requirement to a video processing apparatus is also increased with aforesaid demand. Nevertheless, the requirement to the computing ability of a video processing apparatus is also increased, along with the uprising power consumption of a video processing apparatus. In order to decrease the power consumption of a video processing server, to improve the integrated intensity of a video processing server, and to increase capability of a video processing server to synchronized multi-processing video signals a video processing apparatus with highly-integrated intensity becomes more and more important nowadays, such as highly-integrated intensity video processing apparatus with ARM (Acorn RISC Machine)-based architecture. On the other hand, a highly-integrated video processing apparatus usually has lower performance to watt ratio. In consequence, the available structure of video processing apparatus, as described above, apparently exists inconvenience and defect, which would need further improvement. To deal with aforesaid problem, practitioners of ordinary skill in the art have striven to attain a solution, still lacks a suitable solution to be developed. Therefore, to deal with aforesaid problem effectively is an important subject of research and development, and also a desired improvement in the art.